Fairy Tail: Christmas Song Parodies
by Tana Satou
Summary: Christmas, everyone loves it. But, Fairy Tail seems to be having a hard time getting ready... One-shot and songfic. Rated T for swearing. Updating every Christmas.


**Sorry, I just had to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail or The 12 Pains of Christmas. Hiro Mashima and Bob Rivers do.**

* * *

"The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me" I sung "Is finding a Christmas tree!"

"The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..." I sung once again

"Rigging up the lights." Said an annoyed Natsu

"And finding a Christmas tree!"

"The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

"Hangovers..." Makarov said

"Rigging up the lights."

"And finding a Christmas tree!"

"The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..."

"Sending Christmas cards." Gray said, sighing

"Hangovers..." Makarov mopped the guild floors

"Rigging up the lights." Natsu attempted to rig up the lights once more

"And finding a Christmas tree!" Why do I only sing this!?

"The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me." Do I have to do this!?

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Everyone sung/yelled in unison

"Sending Christmas cards..." Gray said dipping a quill in ink

"Hangovers." Makarov slipped on vomit

"Rigging up the lights." Natsu said throwing the lights on the ground

"And finding a Christmas tree!" COME ON! I WANT TO SING SOMETHING ELSE!

"The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..." Nevermind, I'll have to stick with this

"Facing my in-laws." Lucy said, crying

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Everyone yelled

"Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!" Gray said, putting cards into envelopes (And licking the seal)

"Hangovers." Makarov continued to mop

"Rigging up these lights!" Natsu yelled grabbing a battery (It's dead, don't tell him!)

"And finding a Christmas tree!" Oh god why...?

"The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me!" Juvia sung for me

"The salvation army." Gildarts said

"Facing my in-laws." Lucy for a tissue

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Everybody sung

"Sending Christmas cards." Gray held a candle up and waited for the ink to melt

"Oh geez." Makarov slipped on more vomit

"I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!" Natsu yelled loudly

"And finding a Christmas tree." I'm thinking about hiring Juvia to do this for me...

"The eigth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me!" Juvia sung, I gave her $50

"I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!" Romeo yelled

"Charities, and what do you mean "YOUR in-laws"!?" Gildarts said (Don't think about it.)

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Everyone screamed

"Oh, making all these cards!" Gray ripped a card in half

"Uh, get me a beer, huh?" Makarov asked angrily

"WHAT!? WE HAVE NO EXTENSION CORDS!?" Natsu yelled throwing the lights at the house

"And finding a Christmas tree!" I gave Juvia another $50

"The ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..." I once again gave Juvia $50

"Finding parking spaces..." Macao drove around the mall again looking for a place to park

"DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!" Romeo whined

"Donations!" Gildarts pushed people that supported illegitimate charities out of his way

"Facing my in-laws." Lisanna tried to console Lucy

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Everyone yelled

"Writing out those Christmas cards!" Gray bought some more ink

"Hangovers." Makarov threw somebody's sake at the ground

"NOW, WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING!?" Natsu yelled at Happy

"And finding a Christmas tree!" Oh f*ck, I only have $250 left

"The tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..." I'm gonna go broke from paying Juvia!

"Batteries not included." Bisca rolled her eyes

"No parking spaces." Macao had to go to the bathroom now

"BUY ME SOMETHIN'!" Romeo begged

"Get a job, you bum!" Gildarts yelled

"Facing my in-laws..." Lucy ate the cake Erza baked her

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Everyone said, giving money to the Magic Council

"Yo ho, sending Christmas cards!" Gray accidentally knocked the jar of ink of his desk

"Oh jeez, look at this." Makarov pointed to a table that was covered in vomit

"ONE LIGHT GOES OUT, THEY ALL GO OUT!" Natsu yelled at Happy

"And finding a Christmas tree!" Here, Juvia. Please don't use it at a love potion shop

"The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..." $100 PLEASE GIVE ME A LOAN, JESUS!

"Stale TV specials." Elfman complained

"Batteries not included." Bisca stole a battery from Natsu

"No parking spaces." Macao wet his pants

"MOM, I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Romeo yelled

"Charities..." Gildarts threw a penny at someone

"She's a witch, I hate her..." Lucy said, curled up in the corner

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Everyone gave half their money to the Magic Council

"Oh, I don't even know half these people!" Gray looked through an outdated phonebook

"Who's got the toilet paper!?" Makarov yelled

"Get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!" Natsu yelled, to lazy to use his magic

"And finding a Christmas tree!" $50... WHY!?

"The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me..." Okay, I'm broke

"Singing Christmas carols." Gajeel said, people shut the door one they heard his "singing"

"Stale TV specials." Elfman complained again

"Batteries not included." Bisca put the batteries in a toy, but she needed AA and stole AAA

"No parking." Macao fells asleep looking for a place

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Romeo cried

"Charities..." Gildarts ran away from the charity people outside Walmart (Oh, I don't own Walmart either)

"Gotta make 'em dinner." Lucy cried while peeling the potatoes

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Literally all of Magnolia screamed

"I'm not sending them this year, that's it!" Someone stole the cards that Gray put 49 hours and $130 into

"Shut up, you!" Makarov yelled

"FINE, YOU'RE SO SMART YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!" Natsu threw the lights at Happy

"AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREEEEEEEEEE!" The world screamed in unison (Also, I didn't have to pay Juvia for that)

* * *

**I might change the title and add other songs on to this or publish them as one-shots. So, I will tell you what I went through while typing this. I accidentally clicked the Fanfiction Support and guess what? I had to re-type it... The whole thing. Okay, that was an exaggeration. I had to re-type half of the tenth and all of the eleventh and twelfth.**


End file.
